iNSANiTY
by Anime895
Summary: Mello is slowly going insane. After Near accidentally sets him off, he loses it. So Matt has to help bring Mello back to his old self. What's it gonna take? MATTXMELLO, YAOI. DONT LIKE, DONT READ.
1. Chapter 1

**iNSANiTY**

**Chapter 1**

I think my world just broke apart. My best friend...Mello... he was... I can't even think about it. It certainly explained a lot, yes, but then why was he so smart? And understandable? Well to me he was.

Roger saw my perplexed expression and explained further. "His sanity's functionable, but only when he has fits is when his insanity becomes uncontrollable. Do you remember last week?"

I nodded. Last week Mello's chocolate stash had been confiscated and he had a tantrum over it. Only when he had his chocolate back he seemed to calm down. I'm not talking about a little yelling and punching, I'm talking about screaming that could break glass and flailing limbs. Mello had also screamed something like 'Make it stop!' but none of us knew what he meant. That must've been his insanity screaming, not him. My attention went back to roger but words failed me. The only thing I could manage to say was "Wh-why are you telling us this, Roger?"

Roger shifted around in his desk. He glanced at the white boy sitting on the floor next to me. Near was doing a puzzle, looking distracted but I could tell he wanted to know as much as I did. "You two know Mello best. He'd handle the news better from you, Matt. Near, no offense, would only provoke him," Roger finished.

So that was it. I had to tell Mello he was slowly going insane. Mello wouldn't take that well... I bothered to ask, "What will happen when he snaps? He'd probably throw another tantrum..."

Roger answered without hesitation. "I have a room for him. Mello would have to stay there until he's calmed down and regained his senses."

So, basically, he's gonna lock Mello up in a room by himself until the insanity goes away. How wonderful is that? I think Roger is going about this the wrong way. "I think he'd calm down more if I saw him.. I know Mello better than everyone here, he knows that."

Near doesn't let Roger answer my question. Instead he finally speaks up, "How would you tell when Mello's about to snap? When something sets him off, right?" Roger nods, so Near continues with another question. "If Mello's insane then why is he here instead of a mad house? Put simply."

"Because," Roger says growing impatient, "Mello has some mental stability left that qualifies him to be L's successor. Now go, its almost past your curfew!"

I turned and walked away with near by my side. It was quiet between us for the most part. Near was probably taking in what Roger just informed us and thinking about how it would affect things now and later. Me? Well, I just wanted to tell him and get out alive.

"Mello is going insane..." Near mumbled.

"And I have to tell him..." I finished just as I got to my room. Well, the room I shared with Mello to be exact. If he was awake I'd tell him. If he was sleeping then I would wait until tomorrow to tell him. Either way, I had to.

Near walked away to his room and I opened the door quietly to mine. "Mello...?" I whispered. Sound travels everywhere here at Wammy's House.

Mello was crashed out on his bed with a book in his hands. I can't help but smile at this. Looks like he was trying to study and ended up falling asleep. I pull the book out of his hands and place it on the night stand next to his bed. Then I pull the covers around him and turn off the light so he could sleep without the light in his face.

_Tomorrow... I have to tell him tomorrow..._


	2. Chapter 2

**iNSANiTY**

**Chapter 2**

"Mello? Hey, wake up!"

"Ugh...Five more minutes, Mom..."

"Mom? It's Matt! Wake up, you'll be late for class and miss your results!"

Groggily, I opened my eyes to see my perky red head friend, Matt. He's pretty much the only thing that makes me get up on school days. Anyone else would fail and I would probably sleep in. But this time the results he spoke of got me up and out of bed. "Yeah... That's right. We get to find out what we got on that test." I smile at this, "I know I got a good score, I did better than Near this time." I look at Matt and ask him, "Right?"

Matt fidgets with his orange tinted goggles. "Yeah... Just remember-" Matt stops and starts to smile, then he covers his mouth.

I look around, what was he looking at. "What? What's so funny!" I demanded.

"You got bedhead, half your hair is sticking up," Matt starts laughing.

"Shut up!" I yell at him, feeling a little embarrassed. "At least I don't wear geeky goggles!"

"They're cool!" Matt stops laughing and snaps at me, his turn to feel a little embarrassed.

"Sure they are," I joke and get out of my bed, ready for the test results.

If only I knew what was in store for me later.

**Classroom**

Where the hell was my test with the results?

I sat at my desk impatiently, feet tapped the floor incessantly, while my fingers drummed the smooth surface distractedly. I _needed_ to know what I got, I _craved_ it. I had studied for nearly two hours for that test, I better had done better than Near. Near would not be doing better than me now.

"Say, Mello..." Matt said, poking my shoulder to get my attention.

"What is it Matt?"

"I meant to tell you something last night, but I didn't have the time to..."

"What were you gonna say? You can tell me now."

Matt shook his head. "No, not here. Definitely not here."

"Fine, then after class."

The gamer opened his mouth to say something but my test slapped down on my desk. Yes! Finally! Now what did I get?

A+ was written in red ink.

"Ha!" Achievement flooded through me. "There's no way Near tied-"

"Um..." Matt mumbled to me, "Near got a few points above you on the extra credit..."

"_What!_" I snapped at him.

Near walks over to my desk and looks at my test score, his face blank. He doesn't speak, and during this time rage was building up inside me. A giant headache started to from once I got mad. The pain got worse as I thought, Please don't let this be like last week... Just, get out and go away! I grit my teeth and clench my fists, trying not to say or do anything violent.

Too bad Near doesn't help. Instead he says, "Better luck next time, Mello," twirling a strand of that stupid white hair.

His words set me off, I wasn't thinking anymore. Rage had consuming my mind and felt like it was controlling me. My arms lunge out for his pale neck and my wring around his throat tightly. We both fall over onto the floor and I ends up on top of him. The headache isn't going away, in fact it gets worse each second. It felt like something was taking over and was slowly killing me from the inside. I can't bear the pain anymore and my hands release the small albino and clutch my head. I'm screaming the words "Make the stop" and I end up getting my wish. Darkness follows but the pain stays.

_What just happened to me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**iNSANiTY**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Mello!" I gasped at the sight- Mello tackled Near to the floor and tried to strangle him. I had to do something so I tried to pull the blonde off Near but had no luck, Mello was stronger than me.

But there _was_ something I could do. I remember Mello and I having a conversation a while back about weakness. Mello had said his weak spot was the back of his neck. Maybe now...

It worked- I hit the back of his neck and Mello slowly let go of Near. But after that he started to fall over so I had to catch him. I ended up on the floor with Mello, passed out looking like he was in pain, in my arms. The whole thing made my face heat up, but I was trying not to let it show. Some of the girls in my class liked to gossip and if they saw me blushing at Mello... Well, my reputation would be dust.

Linda, one of the nicer girls, rushed in with Roger right behind her. She pointed at us and started talking hurriedly. "And then Mello attacked Near and started strangling him, then Matt did something to him! Which made Mello fall over and Matt caught him and-"

"Linda," Roger cut her off. He could see what was going on himself. "I know what to do now, thank you." Linda nodded and watched what was still going on. Roger walked over us, checked on Near and asked him he was okay, then asked me to bring Mello to our room.

"Um... how do I do that?" I asked, confused. Getting a fourteen year old boy to his room while he was out cold wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world.

"You'll think of something. After you do that, I want you two," he addressed Near and myself, "in my office."

Roger walked out after that, leaving me with Near shaken and nervous and the stares of the other students in the classroom. "Um..." I began. "Any of you know how to help?"

No offers, except from Near. "Piggyback ride?"

"I'm not putting Mello on my back..."

Near twirled his hair, "It's the easiest way. Or would you rather carry him the whole way?"

I felt the same blush from before creep onto my face. Near noticed this and asked, "Are you feeling alright, Matt?"

I shook my head and told him, "Nah, I'm fine. I'll figure something out, you get to Roger's office-"

"I'll help you, Matt. And besides, he asked for both of us, not one. If I showed up alone he would just send me back to get you. No one else is helping so I will."

Instead of a blush this time, a smile appears on my face. "Thanks Near." I glance down at Mello, trying to figure out what to do. He looked like he was stuck in a nightmare, a face full of pain that wouldn't end. Even though I didn't know what was going through that blonde head of his, I felt bad for causing him this. I knocked him out.. I did this to him... I shook my head in a small attempt to get rid of the thoughts. "Um... I'll get his arms and you get his legs?"

Near replied, "Okay. His feet won't strangle me, I hope."

**The Office**

After hauling Mello to our room and depositing him onto his own bed, Near and I walked in silence to Roger's office. The door was left open so we shuffled inside and closed the heavy door behind us. Near sat right on the floor and I was left standing. Roger was sitting at his desk, hands flooded over. Once he had enough of the silence, he spoke up. "As you both know, Mello attacked Near before."

I glanced over at Near. I could easily see the marks around his neck where Mello had his hands, anyone could see that if they looked closely. I gave Roger a nod in return.

"My guess would be that," Roger pauses, then continues, "He's lost his sanity."

Mello. My best friend. He's lost his last shred of sanity. Again, I think my entire world fell apart. "So... what are we going to do with him now? Is he ever going to be back to himself?"

"I told you this yesterday Matt, I have a room for him in which he'll have to stay there until he's calmed down."

"Oh... right," I mutter.

"As for that last part-" Roger starts to speak but Near cuts him off.

"Only time will tell."

**A/N– I'm gonna make this quick! Sorry for the short chapter. I'm feeling kind of depressed so I didn't feel like typing this out so I kinda cut it short. The next chapter might be kinda short too. I still don't know.**

**And thank you to Satan's Sweeties for reviewing so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4

iNSANiTY

CHAPTER 4

Darkness led to darkness.

Black led to black.

Alone in an almost pitch black room. Or so I thought, it was hard to get a simple thought through my head with the headache. Yes, it was still here and it probably is deciding to stick around for awhile longer.

I rubbed my temples and tried to think straight- _What happened? Near... That test... then I passed out... How'd I get here anyway? _"Aaaaaaaooooowwww!" I moaned and sat still. "No use... Can't think anymore..."

Trying to distract myself, I looked around the room. It was kind of small- nothing in it except for a small window. Little light shone through the dark room. But there was something I could make out. A white figure just sitting on the floor- watching my every move.

Near.

First, rage. Second, the headache gets worse. Ripping through my hair, eyes closed tightly, I moaned, "Oooowwwww! Get out of my head!" The moaned slowly but steadily changed to yelling, "Heeelp! Make it stooop!"

"Mello..." Near started, but that only made the pain feel worse.

I cut him off and scream at him, "Shut up! Get out!"

Near goes to say something but I get up and tackle him to the floor. My hands close around his neck just as fear flickers through his eyes. But then Near relaxes and closes his eyes tightly. Near speaks before I'm ready to murder him. "You can kill me if you want.. Just go back to your old self..." His voices shakes, betraying his calm look.

"Shut up!" I scream. "Your just like them! L, Roger, Watari- All of them! They only care about you- the top successor! It's always you Near! No matter how hard any of us try- now matter how hard_ I_ try!- its always you, Near!" I get down to his face and hiss, "Go die, right now Near."

Near's face twists around in pain as my fingers wrap tighter around his throat, lack of air. "You've... gone insane!" He barely gasps out.

"..." There's nothing to say. Instead, I scream as a reply and hold my head, releasing Near. I fall over and my back hits the floor as I crumple into a ball and continue screaming.

Near sits up and stares at me. He catches his breath and continues, "Roger told Matt and I that you were slowly going insane. Matt was supposed to tell you but he never got around to it. So now I told you."

"Shut up, shut up!" I manage to say. "I don't want to hear that from you! Your just lying so you can be L's successor!"

Near sighs and crawls over to me, observing my actions. "Mello, you can still play this game. But for now-" There's a small pinch on the back of my neck and my screaming quiets down, the pain remains but lessens a little. My eyes close over just as Near says one last thing-

"Your out."

**later**

"What? Mello attacked you again?" I asked the small boy.

Near twirled his hair nonchalantly, acting as if nothing happened but there's more marks around his neck. "I simply informed him that he lost his mental stability and Mello charged at me."

I sighed and hit my face with my hand. "Near.. You know very well now that anything could set him off..."

"You didn't inform him, so I took the liberty of doing so."

Part of me still felt guilty for not telling Mello the other day. Maybe none of this would've happened if I did. "Well anyway... I'm going to see him now."

"Good luck, Matt. Maybe you can get though to him," Near said lowly as I left his room.

I didn't see how, but Mello somehow go to that room Roger was talking about. There was nothing inside so Mello couldn't break anything. There was one window and that was the only light- at least that's how Near described the place. I wasn't sure I wanted to go see him if the room was like that- of course something like that would agitate him. Anyone, really.

I stopped by the room I shared with Mello and pulled a chocolate bar out of his stash he hid under his bed in a box. Maybe he would calm down if he had some chocolate.

After walking a bit, I checked the digital watch on my left wrist- Five 'O' Clock exactly. Mello would probably still be knocked out since Near saw him about a half hour ago. Still, I'd sit with my friend until he woke up.

I found the room Near had described and opened the door slowly. He sure wasn't kidding- it was hard to see anything in here. Luckily my goggles made things a little better and added a slight orange tint to the room. I found Mello in a crumpled heap of a ball on the floor across from me. I closed the door over and walked over to the insane blonde. "Mello...?" I said lowly.

No answer.

So I sat down next to him and brushed the hair out of his face. The pained look that was on his face melted a little at my touch. To test it, I ran my hand down his cheek. Mello relaxed and muttered, "Matt..."

I couldn't stop the blush on my face. Mello had recognized my touch even while he was passed out. I shook my head to rid the blush away and took the chocolate bar out of my pocket. I placed in his hands and waited for him to wake up.

_When he wakes up... What am I going to do...? _


	5. Chapter 5

iNSANiTY

Chapter 5

"...Matt? Is that you...? C'mon... Wake up..."

My eyes opened back to darkness and decided to close them again. What's the point if you still see the same thing? I turned over to my side, trying to get back to sleep. But there was a slight poking/prodding in my shoulder so I sighed and sat up. I was ready to say something to whoever woke me up, but when I saw it was Mello my face lit up. "Mello!"

"...Matt," Mello squinted at me, as if trying to confirm that I was really here for not. "It.. It is you, isn't it?"

I nodded slowly, and said to him, "Yeah its me. I'm here. You okay, Mels?"

Mello closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I... I don't know."

"Tell me what's wrong." As if I already didn't know what was going on. But maybe talking will make him feel better.

His eyes opened a little, glazed over looking hazy. "Near said... I was insane... That can't be true... I'm sane. R-right, Matt? But... these headaches."

"..." no response from me. Instead I change the subject, "You ate your chocolate?"

Mello nodded a little and still looked at me, expecting an answer. Shit, what do I tell him? I sigh and mutter, "Mello... Your slowly going insane. Yesterday, in class, when you attacked Near we thought you had snapped... lost it. Roger told Near and I the other day, and I wanted to tell you but... I never got the chance. I'm sorry..." I stopped when I saw Mello giving me the worst glare he could with those piercing blue eyes of his. "Um... Mello?"

"I knew it. Your one of them, Matt!"

"'One of them'?" I echoed. "Mels, what are you taking about?"

"You don't care about me!" Mello stood up and pointed at me, screaming lies. "That's why your making up this, this... This _insanity_ excuse! That's- _Aaarrruuuggghhh_!" Mello broke off and clutched his head tightly, his breathing hissing through his teeth.

"Mello!" I gasped and jumped to my feet also. "Are you ok?"

But the blonde only swatted me away and continued yelling lies, "That's why I'm in here! So you, Near, and everyone can torment me! I'll never be number one!"

_What is he thinking! ? _"No! I'd never think that, You're my best friend. More than that to me!"

Mello glared at me, hurt and betrayal flashed through those piercing daggers. He's about to scream more lies when he grunts and drops to his knee's. Mello's pulling his hair and I can see little tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes from the pain he spoke up. An ear splitting scream escapes from his throat so I have to cover my ears. "_Help me! Make it stooop! I'm gonna dieee!_"

My feet take off to him and tackle him to the floor and I end up pinning him to the ground. He's hyperventilating and trying to free his hands from my grip. "Will you listen to me for a minute?" Mello glares at me a little but remains silent so I continue. "I don't hate you! I never could! I.. I..." My throat dries up so that I can't speak well.

"You what! ?" Mello demands fiercely.

I swallow my fear and refuse to let my face get red(sadly, it does). Gritting my teeth I close my eyes and say, "I love you, Mello."

"...huh?" Mello said, genuinely befuddled.

"I love you, damnit! I love how you eat your chocolate, how you do your hair, how dedicated you are to whatever you do, everything! And right now I want to know what insanity has done to the person I like! Why would I hate you if I love you? !"

Mello stammers at this, loss for words, "Y-You don't!" HE struggles against my grip on his wrist and moans, "Aaahhh.. Matt...!"

"...What?"

"Let go! My-My head is really hurting! These... damn headaches! _Please, Matt!_" Mello was practically begging.

I stared down at him, and felt something come over me. Some... _possessive_ feeling. That I could whatever I want. Before I know it, I'm smirking and lowering myself so that I'm inches away from the blondes face. Mello turns his head away and closes his eyes tightly. "Matt, get off!"

Ignoring whatever he says, I scatter kisses all over his cheek since he's turned his head I can't reach his lips. I let go of one of his wrists and tilt his head back to face me. Mello's face is redder than mine, embarrassed. I lock my lips over his and run my free hand through his hair. Mello squirm around under me but I'm successful in holding him down, even though I kind of enjoyed how vulnerable he must have been feeling. When I break the kiss, I smirk and say to him, "Still don't believe me?"

Mello shakes his head and stammers, only making his face redder, "N-no.. I don't..."

"You leave me no choice," I give a mock sigh and move my free hand down to his pants. Slowly undid the top button then pulled the zipper down. No, don't take his pants off... I thought. Maybe something else... My hand moves to the hem of his shirt and then pull it over his head. Only then is when he calls out, "Matt!"

"Are you sure you don't believe me?" I asked him.

Mello's expression is pained for a minute, then he relaxes after a minute. His eyes open a little, no longer hazy and foggy. It looked like he could think clearer. The blue eyes dart around looking at the situation then at himself. Then his gaze moves up to me. With his free hand he wraps it around my neck and tells me, "No.. I don't." He smirks at this and continues, "I think I'm gonna need some persuading, Matt..."

I understand. And yet, I'm as confused as ever. "...Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" I say, as befuddled as ever.

Mello and I stare into each other eyes for a minute, silently debating what to do now. His hand moves through my hair and I tense up at his touch. His hands felt cold but after a second I relaxed. The blonde says quietly, "My headache is gone."

"I smile and ask him, "What about... You know... the insanity?"

Mello could care less. He smirks and pulls me closer to himself. "Who the hell cares, lets have some fun."

**A/N: YAY! FINALLY! GOT TO THE WONDERFUL FANSERVICE CHAPTER! *happy dance with Pocky* **

**If any of you weren't expecting this, then why read this if I even put a warning in the description? Ah whatever. **

**I think I might be bringing an end to the story at the next chapter. I only intended this to have about 6 or 7 chapters. Sorry peoples, but I might write an extra chapter with... **_**something**_** in it ;) but anyway, thanks to everyone who's been reviewing so far! It makes me happy ^_^**

**once again, thanks! ^_^**


End file.
